GOAL: Produce and evaluate an evidence-based, user friendly, and culturally sensitive training module, "Sleep Behavior Disorders: Night Wandering" targeting formal caregivers in nursing homes and assisted living facilities as well as informal (family) caregivers providing care in the home, using DVD/Web DVD technology. AIMS: Translate current evidence based research on reducing sleep disturbances among dementia patients into a training module containing behavioral strategies for formal nursing home and assisted living caregivers and informal home based caregivers in Spanish and English versions. Evaluate the usability, cultural acceptability and workplace benefit of both English and Spanish language versions of module. Pilot test revised modules as to their ability to increase knowledge in, and potential impact on, both formal and informal caregivers. INNOVATION: Translation research of existing research findings (not anecdotal care information) related to sleep behavior disorders of demented individuals into information that can be readily used by a caregiver. An Interactive Training Module: Sleep Behavior Disorders in a DVD/Web DVD format that provides enhanced interactivity and an ability to update training materials. This product recreates the training program in the Spanish language and culture. OUTCOMES: Effective but inexpensive method of translating the best of dementia care research in the management of sleep behavior disorders, in individuals with dementia, for the formal or informal bedside caregiver. This quality training will benefit the long term care industry by relieving the burdens of existing workers, facilitating recruitment of new workers, and reducing worker attrition. Better training for coping with sleep behavior disorders extends the ability of families to care for their loved ones in the home, significantly reducing excess patient disability and caregiver stress. COMMERCIAL POTENTIAL: A Market Feasibility Study identifies 6,329,754 total institutional and/or individual buyers including, among others, the following market segments, institutional caregivers, nurses, educational institutions and the lay public. This study projects a first year market penetration rate of 1.5 percent of those markets. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVENCE: The product provides less costly care for longer periods of care affecting all public and private payers for care including families and local, state and federal agencies. It also reaches out to minority groups such as the Hispanic population.